The present invention relates to electric vehicles of the types which use battery packs for storing electricity. More specifically, the present invention relates to maintenance of such battery packs.
Traditionally, automotive vehicles have used internal combustion engines as their power source. Petroleum as a source of power. However, vehicles which also store energy in batteries are finding widespread use. Such vehicle can provide increased fuel efficiency and can be operated using alternative energy sources.
Some types of electric vehicles are completely powered using electric motors and electricity. Other types of electric vehicles include an internal combustion engine. The internal combustion engine can be used to generate electricity and supplement the power delivered by the electric motor. These types of vehicles are known as “hybrid” electric vehicles.
Operation of an electric vehicle requires a source of electricity. Typically, electric vehicles store electricity in large battery packs which consist of a plurality of batteries. These batteries may be formed by a number of individual cells or may themselves be individual cells depending on the configuration of the battery and battery pack. The packs are large and replacement can be expensive.